This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1.1 Does CRT reduce resting MSNA chronically in advanced HF? 1.2 Is the skeletal myopathy reversed in HF patients in whom MSNA is decreased following CRT? 1.3 Does an increase in arterial baroreceptor and cardiopulmonary receptor gain underlie this decrease in MSNA following CRT? 1.4 Does reversal of the augmented muscle mechanoreceptor sensitivity in HF contribute to the decrease in MSNA following CRT?